ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kickin Hawk
Kickin Hawk is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp black claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short yellow beak and is covered in brown feathers. He also has a white-brown mohawk and belly. He wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. Kickin Hawk wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. Powers and Abilities RT (438).png|Skilled Melee Combatant OB (715).png|Sharp Elbow Blades CT (19).png|Enhanced Speed OB (719).png|Enhanced Reflexes BiS (702).png|Body Spinning CS (99).png|Prehensile Feet TT (360).png|Limited Space Survivability Kickin Hawk has retractable talons on his fingers and scythe-like blades on his elbows which he can use to cut objects with. He also has enhanced strength, durability, agility and reflexes and can use a special ability where he spins around very fast and knocks enemies away with his feet. Kickin Hawk is recognized by Ben as his best close-range (hand-to-hand) fighter, or "foot-to-head fighter", fighting almost exclusively with his legs.Rook Tales Kickin Hawk's legs have surprising flexibility and dexterity, as he is able to use them to reach out and grab objects much like an arm. Kickin Hawk's kicks can generate powerful shockwaves that send his enemies flying. He is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball, and can also run very fast.Collect This Kickin Hawk is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe to survive. Without an oxygen-supply, Kickin Hawk is limited to holding his breath.Tummy Trouble Weaknesses Kickin Hawk's three-claws and talons are able to work simple movements such as grabbing, holding and pulling the trigger of a blaster, but they are not suited for fine-manipulation, as he was unable to work a cellphone.O Mother, Where Art Thou? Kickin Hawk is weak against energy-based attacks, such as that from a Pugnavore.The Most Dangerous Game Show History Omniverse *Kickin Hawk first appeared in Outbreak, where he defeated Liam after the Omnitrix scanned his DNA to unlock the form. *In Bros in Space, Kickin Hawk defeated Fistrick and his Muroids. *In T.G.I.S., Kickin Hawk and Zak Saturday battled V.V. Argost. *In Tummy Trouble, Kickin Hawk battled Attea until he reverted. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Kickin Hawk battled Vilgax. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Kickin Hawk knocked TNT out of the Vreedle Brothers' hands, then kicked it away before it exploded. *In Collect This, Kickin Hawk played soccer with Rook and the Kineceleran Kids and accidentally wrecked Pakmar's lamp store after scoring a goal. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Kickin Hawk tried to fight the Rooters, but was stopped and defeated by Kevin, forcing Kickin Hawk to escape with Argit, Gwen, Zed, and Rook. *In Rook Tales, Kickin Hawk was defeated by Kundo. *In Charm School, Kickin Hawk attacked Hex. * In Vreedlemania, Kickin Hawk battled Pa Vreedle and the Krakken. * In Third Time's a Charm, Kickin Hawk battled and tricked Charmcaster with Skurd's help, then kicked her into her bag. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Kickin Hawk was defeated by Charles Zenith. *In A New Dawn, Kickin Hawk appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Outbreak'' (first appearance) *''Bros in Space'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' ;Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' *''Charm School'' *''Vreedlemania'' ;Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 2) *''Ghost Ship'' |-|Online Games= *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Cavern Run'' *''Creator]'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) Naming and Translations Etymology Kickin Hawk's name is a portmanteau of "kicking" and "chicken hawk". Trivia *Kickin Hawk's existence was confirmed on the Entertainment Earth website. *Kickin Hawk appears to make a screeching sound when he talks, much like how Liam often makes chicken noises when he speaks. **The same sound can be heard during Kickin Hawk's transformation sequence and whenever he kicks. *Kickin Hawk and Whampire are the only aliens that were scanned to be unlocked in Omniverse, albeit only the latter's DNA was obtained by scanning Lord Transyl in The Vampire Strikes Back. *Kickin Hawk's name was Ka-Chickin or Chi-Kickin very early on. *Kickin Hawk's mask resembles that of Hawkman. *His whole outfit resembles that of Marvel's Hercules in the 80's. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males